lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Merohan
Merohan is 13 years old, 5 foot 3, and 102 lbs. About Merohan is a sweet yet serious teen. Always trying to make friends. If he over powers someone, he gives them a chance to give up. He may be weaker than most of the crew, but he doesn't let that stop him. He continues to train, getting stronger and stronger. Which He Uses Sometimes]] Personality Merohan is sweet, kind, and gentle with nature. He worries about others. But when he gets angry, well, no one knows cause it happens so fast. History Merohan is the son of Gogi. His mother Fate killed herself 1 year ago. 4 years after Gogi's death that is. So he trained for a year alone. That is all that is known due to Merohan not wishing to talk about it. Joining The Crew Merohan showed up in front of Tanks, Kotaz, , and . He explained his history, but he was then punched by Tanks into a mountain. Kotaz almost killed Tanks afterwards. After getting up and Tanks leaving, Merohan and Nikad sparred. Merohan lost, well not really, Nikad stopped fighting and talked to Merohan. He then let Merohan join the Lookout Crew. Proving His Worth Merohan proved his worth during the fight with Lord Kuzon. He killed many of the Green Alien People and got a few hits on Lord Kuzon. Pryde Dies While Kotaz Falls While looking through Kaliz and Dr. Atom's lair, Ethan and Merohan stumbled upon Kotaz chained up and beaten. He was bloody and weak. All of a sudden while Merohan was trying to free him, he was Death Beamed twice. After Kotaz died Merohan was devastated. All of a sudden his PL shot up and he became a Super Saiyan. Him and Pryde fought for a long time. Until finally Pryde blew himself up. Arise Merazo Merohan, being the only one left to fight Kaliz, he did. After a few minutes, Merohan was being killed. Even in SSJ2 he stood no chance. Then, Kaliz was set aflame by a punch. Gogi appeared, alive and well. While walking over to help Merohan, he was deathbeamed and killed. Merohan's power shot up. Then the other t-fighters appeared and combined with Merohan to become Merazo. Kaliz was then easily killed. The Boy From The Future!? A teenager from the future arrived one day. Merohan took him to the lookout. The teen told of a future of death and despair. It was horrific. Before leaving he said his name was and he was the son of Merohan from 20 years in the future. "Him" Arrives Just like Trinks' said "Him" arrived. The T-Fighters fought with all they had to no affect. Then Nikad came and went SSJ3 and used a Kamehameha to fire "Him" into the sun. The Army's Downfall "Him"s army fell after much fighting and many friends lost. Merohan finished it by killing the 1st general causing the rest of the army to disappear. Stepping Up Merohan has become increasingly serious about his training. His determination is to someday defeat Tocal and become the strongest T-Fighter. Although Tocal is one of his best friends, he considers Tocal his second rival after Bikoru. He mainly focuses on ki and sword training. His hand to hand combat has begun to lack quality and skill due to this. Legends Everywhere! After Bikoru became an LSSJ Merohan was determined to see if he could become one too. After finding out he could he began training. No matter what he couldn't reach the legendary level. One day though, during a fight, he finally snapped. Turning LSSJ and surprising some people, especially Nikad. 5 Year Isolation For the past 5 years Merohan has isolated himself in the woods and trained, only stopping to rest and eat. He has become much stronger and a better fighter. The Green Star Dragons Play Their Hand After a fight with a giant bee queen, it turned out Takotath had been controlling it. After being released he nearly killed Merohan and left. But before he died, Merohan was given new found energy. Merohan's Last Play Finding out his new energy was given to him by a being named Apollo. Finding that Apollo was part of him, Merohan released all his energy in a last ditch effort to destroy Apollo. Merohan is now in otherworld. Back On Earth After a lot of training on King Kai's planet with his father, Merohan has come back to Earth. Along with Kotaz. Attacks/Abilities/Techniques Weak *Ki Blast *Energy Wave *Rush Blaster *Spirit Ball Intermediate *Masenko *Galick Gun *Super Explosive Wave * *Kamehameha Strong *Eraser Cannon *Masenko *Special Beam Cannon Ultimate *Eraser Sword Slash *Super Kamehameha *Spirit Bomb *Pure Soul Cannon Finisher *T-Ultimate Blast *Future Kamehameha Other *Flight *Super Speed *Ki Sense *Ki Shield *Solar Flare *Afterimage *Zenkai (adds half your PL to your current PL) *Kaio-ken (Multiplies his PL by 2) *Kaio-ken (Multiples PL by 3) *Kaio-ken (Multiplies PL by 4) *Kaio-ken (Multiplies PL by 5) *Kaio-ken (Multiplies PL by 6) *Raging Soul (Doubles Max Power/Lasts Only A Few Minutes) Transformations *Great Ape (Base x10) *False Super Saiyan (Multiplies base PL by 50) *Super Saiyan (Multiplies base by 50/lasts longer) *Full Power Super Saiyan (Same as SSJ/Can be stayed in up to 2 weeks) *LSSJ *Super Saiyan 2 (SSJ x2) *Super Saiyan 3 (SSJ2 x4) *SSJ4 (SSJ3 x10) *SSJ5 (SSJ4 x 10) *SSJ6 (SSJ5 x10) *SSJ7 (SSJ6 x10) *SSJ8 (SSJ7 x10) Super_Saiyan__by_hsvhrt.jpg|J teen gohan ssj2.jpg|J2 teen gohan lssj.jpg|LJ teen gohan ssj3.png|J3 ssj4_teen_gohan_by_brolyeuphyfusion9500-d4ql9qk.png|J4 ssj5_teen_gohan_by_brolyeuphyfusion9500-d4rwakc.png|J5 ssj6 merohan.png|J6 teen gohan ssj7.png|J7 merohan ssj8.jpg|J8 Gallery Kid d namek.png|Merohan In His Saiyan Armor 640px-109-19.jpg|Merohan Fighting Nikad To Join The Crew 021-18.jpg|Firing A Super Masenko Vegeta_vs_gohan13.png|Merohan Being Punched By Kotaz_deafted.jpg|Merohan Defeated gohan_infante_con_espada_by_dbkaifan2009-d38l1b9.png|Merohan In His Father's Gi W/Sword teen_gohan_ssj1_mental_breakdown_after_goku_dies_by_chrisixx-d4xcgg7.png|J After Seeing Kotaz Dead gohan_joven_v1_5_by_dbkaifan2009-d2t439z.png|Merohan With A Cloak teen_gohan_by_sebadbz-d39zwr2.png|J With Cloak nature_fighter_son_gohan_by_musclebrett-d4adzcd.jpg|Merohan In The Woods 640px-Tn_EP99-1007-118x92.jpg|Merohan Firing A kid.png|Merohan Going Kaio-Ken dragon_ball_z___kid_gohan_twp_by_tekilazo-d4q682g.jpg|Merohan when he first came to the Lookout Teen 8d79a93bb0b64acd998b74e.png|Merohan Fishing During His Training Teen__By_ngCrackRock_by_kingcrackrock.jpg|In ArmorGKrillin.png|With Gogi merohan flying.png|Merohan Flying future teen gohan.png|In His Alternate Gi Teen____School_Uniform_by_KnightofDeviance.jpg|In School Uniform InjuredJ2.png|Merohan Injured During The Fight With Aku Theme(s) Category:Pages added by Maroyasha Category:Role-Play Articles Category:T-Fighters Category:Hybrid Category:Lookout I/II